Letters,Lies,Love
by MoonInThaSky
Summary: It's about letters that lead to secrets that lead to love it is not finished yet though


Letters, Secrets, Lies, Love

By: Candra Rinehart

I got dragged into this when one day a package of letters were found in my closet. I found them when I was cleaning. They where placed in a old box. I read about 3 before I figured out that I was going to be the one to figure out why this girl wrote these letters and what they mean.

The letters mean something, but no one knows what though. But, I'm going to be the one to figure out what it does mean. Here's one of the letters:

Dear Who Ever Reads This,

If you have found this letter you have found my other letters. You probably are confused, well long story short I know I'm going to pass to the other side soon and I've hidden all the secrets you need to figure out, all you need to know is how to decode the letters I have written. I don't want anyone just getting my secrets so, only the person who is smart enough to learn the code is smart enough to learn my secrets. If you are smart enough to learn the secrets you'll know what to do with the secrets.

Love,

Mary Maye Johnson

After I found all of Mary's letters and read them I Googled her. She was at one time, a king's daughter with a really bad sickness. I learned that she was accused of some crime when she was ….10! I tripled checked. I looked for more details about the crime she was accused of. I finally found a old newspaper article with all of the necessary details I needed to know. I learned the crime she was accused of was, a MURDER! She looked like a normal, sweet, loving 10 year old, and she was accused of a murder? I looked more into it, I couldn't just leave it at that!

It turns out that Mary had a brother, and he out of no where he died, and the last person to see him was Mary. Mary's brother (Fred) was stabbed 2 times in the middle of his chest and 1 time in his heart.

I saw that they had very good proof that it was Mary who has killed Fred. I went back to the letters and read more to figure out the code. I was stumped, there was a dead end. I just couldn't figure out this code! Mary had left no hinds about the code and what it is. I carefully looked though all the letters again and again. Nothing seemed different, I had missed nothing. Double checked, tripled checked, nothing.

I went back to the place where I had found the letters to see if I missed anything important there. I found another box. It was a puzzle box, that means in order to open it I have to do a certain order of movements in order to open the box. Luckily for me I had one of these exact boxes in last year in school. They gave a whole lesson about how to open these boxes, but I had forgot the last movement. There were 20 different movements I could try, but it would take to long. So, to cut time I did every other movement I could. It turned out the first one I tried worked! I was so happy. I had opened the box to find a key and 4 other letters. I looked around my closet to find something that looked liked it needed a key to open. Nothing. I held on to the key and went back to my desk to read the 4 new letters I found.

Dear Whoever,

By now you learned I have secrets and I keep these letters hided so no idiot can find these secrets or these letters, this is the ONE chance to figure out the code hidden in my other letters. Truth is there is no code only hints. Each hint will help you find a different letter and each letter from now on will contain a secret. This letter well, the secret is the code/hint thing. I must go, dinner is ready.

Love,

Mary Maye Johnson

Haha! Finally! I had found the first clue to figuring out this mystery. It was the first step out of many. I continued the journey by looking at the letters that where dated later than the one I just read about the hints. This is one of the letters I found that was dated later, in fact it was the very next letter Mary wrote after the hint letter. Here it is:

Dear Whoever Is Still Reading,

So, you've come this far. Good for you, but yet this is still only the beginning. It shall take you a long time to find my deep secrets. I need to hide them will no one will find them. The secrets are all in one letter I have written then hid. If you came this far you can go a little bit more.

Love,

Mary Maye Johnson

So, it's all in one letter, one letter she has hid. I looked at more letters to give any hints about where the letter would be hidden. Mary even told me where to find the next letter ! I couldn't believe I had missed this:

Dear Whoever,

Thanks for caring so much about finding my secrets. I thought I might help you out a little. I mean, without my next hint you would be stuck at a dead end. So here it is, you know the key I had in the special box that daddy had shipped from France for me.

The box also had 4 letters. So, you should have the key so, go back to my old closet and find a small door. The door should have to take a key. The key fits that door and only that door. Behind the door should be a gold necklace, look under the gold necklace to find a letter. But you MUST keep the necklace you'll need it.

Love,

Mary Mae Johnson


End file.
